From the Outskirts
by Troubledgirl87
Summary: Series of one-shots with my OC Vivian (Plus Elsa and Anna of course). Chapter 1 is the intro. [Non-Elsanna]. Just platonic love between all of them. Canon-Verse. There isn't any POVs but most things are from Vivian's perspective. Please Review!


**Meet Vivian**

**A/N: I am really fond of OCs. The only (Good/kind) one I own that has their own story is Caroline, Elsa's daughter from **_**Love Will Save a Broken Child**_**, which I may be updating soon ;D. Anyways, this is just a one-shot but this new lovely lady may appear in different one-shots. **

**So… lets meet Vivian. (Canon-verse)**

•••

"Mama, please let me help you carry that. It looks awfully heavy." The girl pleaded with a sympathetic wince when she saw her mother stumble with the large bag in her arms.

"Its alright, it really is. I –" the older woman dropped the bag on the wooden table, "-got it," She finished with a triumphant grin, hands placed on her hips.

The younger girl couldn't help but smile and shake her head at her mother's stubbornness. _Goodness gracious, that woman wouldn't let me help her if a horse were to trample her, God forbid. _The brunette made her way over to the table. She reached over to open the bag but a hand suddenly swatted hers away.

"Don't look yet! That's your present. You can look at it after dinner." Her mother chastised and then turned to make her way to the kitchen area. She reached up to a shelf to gather the necessary items.

The teenager sighed and made her way to the stairs, the planks of wood creaking under each step she took. "I'll be upstairs, Mama!" She called.

"Alright! I'll come and get you when dinner is ready. And don't you dare peek at your present, Vivian!" The younger girl chuckled at her mother's last comment and made her way up to her room.

•••

The small family of two wasn't necessarily poor, but they definitely weren't wealthy either. Vivian's mother worked as a florist. She grew the flowers in her own personal garden and sold them in town. They made enough money to live comfortably but some times were harder, financially, than others.

Vivian personally loved Arendelle. It was absolutely beautiful. But her favorite part of it was in town. The active lives of everyone hustling to get things done and the socialization of families and civilians was fascinating to her.

She herself was incredibly social, though didn't leave the house much since she was the one who tended to the flowers and grew crops when her mother was in town. Vivian could only recall a few times she had actually gone to into town.

"VIVIAN!" The brunette heard her mother call from downstairs, efficiently snapping her out of her reverie. The girl rose from her seat on the bed and went downstairs to be greeted with an incredible aroma.

Her eyes lit up and she turned to her mother quickly. "Is that Lapskaus I smell?" She asked with a hopeful grin. When her mother nodded, Vivian had to resist the urge to jump up and down in joy. Instead she squealed "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" embracing the older woman in a tight hug. "But what's the occasion?"

Her mother chuckled and gently pulled out of the hug. "No reason at all, I just know that this is your favorite meal."

"An amazing dinner and a present? You spoil me, Mama," Vivian teased.

The two of them laughed and then took their seats at the handcrafted, wooden table. The teenager looked over at her mother. "Mama, may I say grace tonight?"

The older woman smiled at her daughter, "Of course."

The pair folded their hands and bowed their heads, Vivian thanking God for the food placed before them and for allowing them such accommodations. They both finished with "Amen" and then began serving themselves food.

•••

After dinner, which was absolutely delicious in Vivian's opinion, said girl couldn't keep in her excitement as her mother brought over the bag. The bag was lighter after her mother took out some other things that weren't her daughter's present, making it much easier to bring over to the girl.

The bag was set in Vivian's lap and she couldn't help but scan over the blue bag. It was a soft fabric that Vivian was unfamiliar with. If she had gotten the bag itself as a present she would be perfectly happy with it.

"Are you going to open it?" The older woman asked, not un-kindly, with a raised eyebrow.

Vivian shot her an apologetic look before reaching inside the bag to pull out a green, purple, and gold box. _Arendelle's colors_. The girl shot her mother a curious glance.

"Just open it." Her mother assured.

Vivian hesitated, slowly lifting the lid off the box. A soft gasp came from her lips and she looked in awe at the contents in the box. Her head shot up to stare at her mother. "You didn't." She whispered in utter shock.

The woman smirked, "Oh but I did. I hope you like it."

"…You hope I… Mama I love it! How could I not?!" The girl launched herself at the woman once again, the embrace perhaps tighter this time. "Thank you so much! This means so much to me!"

Her mother hugged her back. "I'm glad. You needed knew ones and I saw you gushing over those in town once. I also know you love to carve… just like your father." Vivian cringed, hearing her mother's last sentence and the sadness in her tone. She pulled away from the hug slowly, knowing that her father was a raw subject.

"Thank you." Vivian whispered sincerely, a sympathetic smile on her face as she looked into her mother's brown eyes. The girl then silently stood up and went over to the box, shutting the lid and placing it on the table. She then made her way to the front door.

Vivian turned around to face her mother, who was still left standing by the fireplace. "Mama, if you don't mind, I'm going into town to buy some wood. My own money of course."

Her mother shot her a small smile and nodded. "I don't mind at all. Be back soon, though. It's getting late."

Vivian beamed and turned back around. She grabbed her forest green cloak from a hook on the wall and draped it over her shoulders, clasping the metal clip on the front of it. And with that, the girl left her humble home after bidding her mother a "Good bye."

•••

Her mother was right; it was getting pretty late. The sun had already begun to set, tinting the sky with hues of pinks and oranges. She knew shops would be closing soon so she hurried her pace.

After a minute or two, Vivian finally arrived to the main part of town, which held the shops. Some shops and stands were already closed, causing her to get worried. She also noted the lack of people outside. It was nice to be in town again but not nearly as exciting as usual.

Vivian decided to take a short cut through town since the place where she bought her supplies was a bit further away. The short cut was a gravel pathway off to the side that no one seemed to notice. In the day, when it could be seen better, the pathway was quite beautiful with the trees hanging over it and the flowers lining the sides.

That's why it surprised her to see a hooded figure come down the secret path, with their head down. Vivian was caught off guard and at the same time a bit frightened. The figure got closer, still not noticing Vivian. "E-Excuse me. Sir or Ma'am." Vivian said, the figure being about 10 feet away.

Right as the words escaped her mouth, the figure stopped in their tracks immediately.

Vivian was unsure of what to do. The figure just stayed there, not daring to move. Vivian cleared her throat before speaking. "Hello. I just um… are you lost? I've never seen someone on this path before."

After a few more moments of silence, the figure audibly sighed before slowly lowering their hood. Vivian stared at the woman before her with awe. She had never seen such beautiful platinum blonde hair. The woman was also dressed very nicely, Vivian could see now that the cloak was parted slightly. _Must be a wealthy woman. _Vivian's hazel eyes then gazed into the woman's icy blue ones. When she noticed the woman was standing awkwardly, Vivian realized she was staring. "Oh, Sorry." She giggled nervously, avoiding further eye contact.

"Um so, I don't think I caught your name." Vivian said kindly with a lopsided smile, shifting from one foot to the other uncomfortably.

The woman looked a bit taken aback but then brought a hand to her mouth as she giggled. Vivian furrowed her brow, looking a bit confused. "I'm sorry." The woman said politely, lowering her hand. "My name is Elsa."

Vivian's kind smile returned to her face and she shot out her hand, "I'm Vivian. It's a pleasure to meet you, Elsa."

Elsa smiled back and took Vivian's hand, shaking it. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Vivian." They both then released the hand-shake, leaving them to both stand in awkward silence. Elsa kept her hands folded in front of her, standing straight backed, with an air of importance. Vivian kept her awkward stance, showing that the silence bothered her more-so.

"So… I was just wondering why you took this path." Vivian said curiously. "Not that its bad or anything!" she quickly covered up, waving her hands wildly. "Its just, I thought I was the only one who knew of it."

Elsa looked down towards the ground, _almost like she was ashamed_. "I just felt the need to get away from the- my house. It's just nice to get away for a bit."

Vivian smiled at the platinum blonde, nodding. "Yeah. I can understand that. I've only been to town a few times though."

This caused Elsa to look back up at Vivian. "Oh?" She seemed surprised.

"I mean, I live on the outskirts of town so it's a bit of a walk. Also, I have to tend to the flowers." Elsa looked a bit confused at Vivian's last statement. "Oh! My mother is a florist." Vivian explained. "She is the one who goes into town."

Elsa nodded, not carrying the conversation any further. _Again with the awkward silence. Say something! _"If you don't mind me asking, why do you have your hood up. You look a bit suspicious, no offence." Vivian cringed at her last statement, seeing how it could be completely offensive.

Though, Elsa giggled, strangely enough. "I wasn't sure if I was going to tell you or not." Vivian couldn't help but raise her eyebrow at her. "I must reintroduce myself. Hello, Vivian. I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

Vivian was completely dumbfounded, taking a few moments to let it sink in. As soon as she could comprehend it, Vivian's eyes widened and she immediately dipped herself in a low curtsy. "I am so sorry, Your Majesty. I should have recognized you. My mistake. I'm truly-"

"Please get up, Vivian. It's not your fault." Elsa waited for the girl to stand up straight again before continuing. "I'm the one who is sorry. I should have told you who I was when we first met. To answer your question properly, I wanted to take a walk to get away from the castle without being escorted by 5 guards." Elsa tried for humor with a smirk but it seemed ineffective as the girl before her was still flustered. "Honestly, Vivian, it's alright."

Vivian quickly ran a hand through her hair brown, wavy hair before regaining her bearings, the small flush that graced her cheeks now ebbing away. She then smiled at the Queen. "Of course. Yes, it must suck to have you guards following you all the time. Good for safety, but not for fun."

Elsa grinned at how perfectly the girl put it. "Exactly." Elsa then smirked. "What are _you _doing out this late?"

Vivian chuckled. "Nothing scandalous, I assure you. I was going to get some wood but I guess the shop is already closed." A moment passed with Elsa raising an eyebrow at the girl. Vivian then blushed profusely. "Not like that! You know what I mean!" She whined.

_Who knew the Queen had such a filthy mind._

Elsa had to cup both of her hands over her mouth to not burst out laughing. After clearing her throat, a small smile played on her lips. "Why of course. Why did you need wood, though, if I may ask."

Vivian was a little taken aback by the last bit of the Queen's sentence. "You can ask whatever, by the way. Legally and socially. To answer your question, I enjoy carving and Mama just bought me a beautiful new carving set. So I decided that it would be fun to carve tonight. But instead, I met the Queen and now we are talking casually. Much more fascinating than wood. And don't you even dare make a filthy comment." A smirk betrayed Vivian's seemingly strict words.

Elsa couldn't suppress a grin. "I wouldn't think of doing such a thing." Her grin then faltered. "I suppose I have kept you from your task, haven't I?"

"Oh, well, this has been much better, like I said. I can always get some in the morning. Goodness, I must learn to rephrase my sentences." Vivian smiled and shook her head in amusement at herself. It was as if a thought suddenly hit her like a brick, the way that her head jolted straight up. "May I ask why your sister isn't accompanying you?"

"You may." Elsa smiled. "She went to bed earlier tonight. Not that I don't love her, because I do, but sometimes I just need alone time. Or time outside." Then out of the blue, Elsa decided, "I think you and her would get along really well."

Vivian cocked her head to the side slightly. "Why do you think? I mean, I'm just wondering your reasons behind it. I think it would be really cool to meet her as well! Not that it wasn't cool meeting you because it was- is. I mean –" She groaned and slapped a hand to her forehead. "I don't know what I mean anymore."

Elsa laughed, a genuine laugh. "Exactly. Right there. You guys are very similar. Rambling, I mean. Also energetic. And kind."

A light blush tinted Vivian's cheeks. "Thanks, Your Majesty." Vivian could bring herself to look at the older girl who was now looking at her with a kind yet confused smile.

"Elsa, please call me Elsa. I think we could call ourselves friends, yes?"

Vivian's gaze shot up at Elsa, a grin plastered on her face. "Yeah! That sounds awesome!"

"Great. I believe it's pretty late by now and your mother may be worried. I also think it would be best if I return to the castle. You must meet my sister as well so the next time we are in town, socializing, make sure you are there as well." The last sentence was definitely teasing and not at all harsh. "It was very nice meeting you, Vivian."

Vivian beamed at the platinum blonde. "It was very nice meeting you as well, Elsa. Good night." They both nodded and turned their separate ways.

•••

The door was thrown open, scaring her mother to the point she almost screamed but when she saw it was her own off spring, she rolled her eyes.

"I JUST MET THE QUEEN!" Vivian practically screamed, throwing off her cloak.

Her mother's eyes widened. "What?" She asked in disbelief.

Vivian walked over to her mother and grabbed her gently by the shoulders, staring right into her eyes intensely. "Mama… I just met Queen Elsa. And we talked! And… and she called us friends! She also wants me to meet her sister, Anna!"

Vivian then let go of her mother's shoulders and went over by the fireplace, sitting down on the floor, still taking in the past events. Vivian's mother walked over to Vivian and sat down in front of her. "Are you serious?"

"Completely! Alright so…" Vivian told her mother of the whole exchange, her mother too shocked to say a word. They both sat in silence for a while longer, goofy grins on both of their faces.

Her mother then broke the silence. "That's great. Wait, how did you not know who the Queen was or what she looked like?"

"I never go into town! Sure, I know her name. But that was the first time seeing her. Have you seen her hair? Is that natural? Or her eyes! Are those natural? I guess they are, I think. Its like an icy blue but not cold. Surprisingly kind. Its hard to explain but she is really nice. Even has a sense of humor! Not that I assumed she didn't!"

Her mother's chuckle silenced the ramble. "I understand. That's very nice. I've never met the Queen but I have seen Princess Anna a few times. She comes in the shop to look at the flowers."

Vivian hummed but still seemed dazed. She then snapped her attention to her mother. "I'm going to go to bed… and most likely not sleep. Goodnight, Mama." She got up from the floor and helped her mother up as well.

"Goodnight, Sweetheart. See you in the morning."

•••

That night, like she predicted, Vivian stayed awake thinking about her encounter earlier in the night. _I just met Queen Elsa_…

•••

**A/N: 3k words, guys! Anyways, be ready to see more Vivian (Not in any current stories I'm writing though). This story is just for Vivian one-shots when I get inspired. But… Uh yeah. Oh and ISHKB is coming on Sunday like always! I love you guys! Please review! See you later!**


End file.
